Sesión de terapia con Lord Voldemort
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Porque el Mago Más Tenebroso de Todos Los Tiempos también tiene problemas...


**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK, incluyendo algunas locuras mías. Espero que se rían ^^**

**Mi primer FF en ...**

* * *

**Sesión de terapia con Lord Voldemort**

Cuando me gradué y finalmente obtuve mi licencia como psicóloga, no me imaginé que acabaría teniendo por clientes a personas de lo más extrañas. Pero el personaje más excepcional que pasó por mi consultorio es, sin dudas, Tom Ryddle.

El sólo recordarlo me da escalofríos.

El hombre sufrió una malformación genética o algo parecido cuando recuperó su cuerpo, lo que quizás explicaría su apariencia de serpiente. No tiene nariz, por eso me sorprendió que un día contara que no iba a los baños públicos porque odiaba el olor fétido que dejaba la gente. Qué sé yo, misterios de la vida. Además, él renegaba de su nombre y me obligaba llamarlo Señor Oscuro. Aclaró que su alias era Lord Voldemort, pero que no lo pronunciara en voz alta. Aunque en su DNI figuraba claramente "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle" con la foto de un guapo muchacho haciéndole un gesto grosero a la cámara, lo acepté sin más comentarios. Él distaba bastante de ser el de la fotografía, pero como JK Rowling me pagaba una fortuna para que atendiera a este desquiciado, me callé la boca y no lo contradije, por si las moscas.

Esta mañana, Lord Voldemort acudió a la cita muy puntual, usando su habitual túnica negra. Entró a mi consultorio como una exhalación y se dejó caer en el diván que estaba frente a mí con desenvoltura; ya se había adaptado a nuestra rutina.

—La secretaria _muggle_ que tienes es un fastidio.—dijo con su voz sibilante, sin siquiera saludar, el muy maleducado.

Rodé los ojos. La primera vez que vino, apenas atravesó la puerta, sacó la varita que llevaba bajo la manga, gritó "¡abracadabra!" (o algo parecido) y un rayo de luz verde inundó la habitación. Acto seguido, vi a mi secretaria desplomada en el suelo con la lengua afuera. Como él nunca me había visitado antes, se lo dejé pasar, pero le advertí que no siguiera matando a mis secretarias porque tendría problemas con la policía. Se lo recordé por enésima vez, y él me hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia. Tenía dedos largos y esqueléticos.

—¿Qué tal le fue esta semana?—le pregunté, para comenzar nuestra charla. Tomé mis anteojos y mi libro de notas, aunque en realidad no escribía nada sino garabatos sin sentido. Pero me da un aire culto, así que los uso siempre.

Voldemort hizo un mohín de disgusto ante mi pregunta.

—Otra vez fallé al intentar matar a Potter.

Resoplé, pero él estaba tan distraído en sus propias cavilaciones que ni lo notó. Tenía una obsesión enfermiza por asesinar a Harry Potter, y la verdad es que era un poco frustrante tener que oírle hablar de lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Bueno, otra vez será.—traté de consolarlo.

—Sí, pero tiene una suerte el muy maldito…

Intenté desviar el rumbo de nuestra conversación. Él necesitaba explayarse sobre sus asuntos personales y dejar un poco de lado los laborales, que siempre consistían en sus fallidos intentos por matar a Potter.

—Con respecto a Bellatrix, ¿cómo está avanzando su relación?

Voldemort resopló. Sacó su varita y comenzó a juguetear con ella, distraído.

—No existe ninguna relación. La odio. Me persigue como un perro faldero las veinticuatro horas del día. Rodolphus, su marido, ya me está mirando raro.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Ya le aclaró que lo suyo es meramente laboral? Quiero decir, Bellatrix lo único que tiene que hacer es ayudarlo a usted para matar a Potter y todo eso, ¿cierto?

—No lo entiende. Incluso la semana pasada la encontré con esto—dijo, y sacudió su varita. Inmediatamente, una pequeña bolsita apareció sobre mi regazo. Lo abrí con curiosidad—. Son las uñas de mis pies.—explicó.

Con asco, solté la bolsita y las uñas podridas se desparramaron por el suelo.

—Espere un minuto.—supliqué, y eché a correr el baño. Cuando se me pasaron las arcadas, regresé a mi lugar en el sofá, esperando a que continuara su relato. Gracias a Dios, mi secretaria era muy eficiente y al verme con el rostro verde acudió a barrer, así que mi consultorio ya estaba limpio.

—Le inquirí a Bellatrix qué hacía con eso—prosiguió Voldemort, claramente enfadado al recordarlo, como si nunca le hubiera interrumpido— y me contestó que las coleccionaba desde hacía años, desde sus comienzos como mortífaga. Las guardó en esa bolsa mientras estuvo en Azkaban y lo conservó hasta el día de hoy. Cuando sepa que su secretaria lo tiró todo a la basura, va a enloquecer.

Carraspeé sonoramente.

—¿Y qué pasó luego?

—Se arrojó a mis pies y rogó, lo de siempre. De todas formas le quité la bolsa.

—Está bien. De esa forma, le quedará bien claro que no sucederá nada entre ustedes.

—En realidad lo hice por pura maldad, pero supongo que también por eso…

Justo en ese momento, comenzó a sonar mi celular. Al escuchar el ring tone, Voldemort se paró de un salto, sobresaltado, sacudiendo salvajemente su varita en todas direcciones.

—¿Qué es eso?—gritó.

—Es mi celular. Espere.

Si bien nunca atendía mis llamadas en medio de una cita, era nada más y nada menos que JK Rowling, así que me vi obligada a atenderla.

—Buenas tardes—saludó—. ¿Está Voldemort ahí contigo?

—Ajá.—asentí.

—Pues comunícale de mi parte que ya está a la venta el último libro, _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte._ Y que cambié de opinión. Harry no va a morir en la historia. Decidí que rebotó su propio hechizo asesino y Voldemort cayó fulminado como un muñeco.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté horrorizada. Voldemort iba a enfadarse mucho. ¡Y yo tendría que contárselo! _Eres una rubia hueca_, pensé furiosa.

—Verás, es por cuestión de marketing. Si Harry muere, millones de fans de todo el mundo me acosarán hasta que cambie el final. Nadie quiere ver al héroe muerto, pero al villano sí. Lo siento.

Y cortó la comunicación.

Yo estaba entre asustada y enojada. Rowling estaría en un yate lujoso, bronceándose y usando unos caros anteojos de sol, mientras unos strippers musculosos y bañados en aceite le hacían viento con hojas gigantes. Y yo aquí, como una idiota, atendiendo al personaje más peligroso de sus exitosas novelas, arriesgando mi vida a cada instante. ¡Cuántas veces tuve que arrojarme y rodar por el suelo al más puro estilo Bruce Willis en "_Duro de matar_" para evitar morir! Porque claro, Voldemort se enojaba y disparaba hechizos cuando se le daba la maldita gana.

—Era Rowling—musité, temerosa de su reacción—. Ha comunicado que… hubo un par de cambios en su última novela.

Cuando terminé de contarle, el rostro blanco de Voldemort pasó al rojo tomate. Levanté mi cuaderno de notas como escudo, tapándome la cara, lista para arrojarme al suelo cuando me quisiera atacar.

—¡MATARÉ A ESA…!

—¡Un momento!—traté de detenerlo. Dejé caer mi cuaderno y alcé ambas manos con las palmas hacia él, tranquilizándolo— ¿Recuerda lo que le dije sobre controlar la ira? Cuente hasta diez en silencio.

Extrañamente, Voldemort me obedeció. Poco después, su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre y se acomodó de nuevo en el diván.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de esa mujer. Me bajó el sueldo sólo porque dijo que como mis intentos por eliminar a su héroe de la faz de la Tierra siempre fallan, no tiene por qué pagarme tanto, que de todos modos los fans de la saga aman a Potter y sus amigos. Dime si eso no es frustrante.—replicó.

—Supongo que sí. Debería hablar con ella y recalcarle que el esfuerzo que hace usted por matar a Potter es muy importante.

—Muy cierto. Pero esto es demasiado para mí…—sacudió su cabeza calva con resignación— Da igual. ¿Sabe qué? Si no fuera por mí, Rowling aún estaría mendigando monedas…

Me fue casi imposible imaginar a Rowling siendo pobre, a pesar de que oí su historia muchas veces. Ya no quedaban rastros de la mujer casi indigente que solía ser.

En una ocasión, fui a su casa sin avisar y como nadie atendió cuando toqué a la puerta, entré de sopetón. La encontré en su elegante salón repleto de billetes haciendo el "angelito", tal como si estuviera en la nieve.

—Oh, oh…—masculló cuando me vio, fingiendo modestia— No vi que estabas ahí, Jacqueline. ¿Quieres, uhm, café o algo así?

—Claro. Gracias.—acepté.

Cuando se marchó a la cocina a solicitar café a su mucama (el servicio doméstico era impecable) aproveché y metí todo el dinero que pude dentro de mi bolso e incluso dentro de mi ropa. Cuando me sirvieron el café, lo bebí apresuradamente y huí de ahí antes de que Rowling se percatara de mi indiscreción, aunque nunca lo hizo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si en el baño tenía un rollo de dólares en lugar de papel higiénico? No notaría la diferencia en absoluto.

Suspiré con alivio en cuanto Voldemort se puso de pie, dando por finalizada la sesión de terapia. Había pasado el resto de la hora que nos quedaba en despotricar contra Rowling, por lo que casi no lo escuché, pero el tiempo pasó, por suerte, muy rápido.

—Aún sigo furioso—repuso Voldemort con una mueca que lo hizo ver aún más feo de lo que era—. Ya verá, ya verá… Me desquitaré con alguien.

Me di cuenta de sus intenciones demasiado tarde, cuando ya había salido de mi consultorio directo hacia el escritorio de mi empleada.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Le siguió un ruido sordo de un cuerpo aterrizando contra el suelo.

Arrugué el entrecejo irritada. Tendría que buscarme otra secretaria para la siguiente semana.

* * *

**Se aceptan Reviews! :)**


End file.
